Safe in my arms
by Scetchbook123
Summary: The voices wont go away, and what will happen when the little kitten decides to help her friend? Will love blossom? One shot Solnep. T for self inflicting pain.


You are Nepeta Leijon. You are 6 sweeps old.

You hobbies include shipping, hunting, and art.

Now go talk to one of your online buddies.

"Let's see. Who is online.. Darn I wanted to talk to Karkitty." You say as you look at your buddy list.

"Hhmm."

AC :33 "HelloPawllux!" AC says as she gives him a tackle pounce greeting.

TA What do you want Nepeta? And II am not role playiing wiith you.

AC :33 Aw! Fine. Your no fun! Anyway, I just wanted a chat, I'm board.

TA Well deal wiith iit your 2elf, II don't have time to talk.

AC :33 You say that but if you don't have time then why are you online?

TA Because II need to be 2iigned iin iif 2omethiing actually iimportant happen2.

AC :33 But this iiiss impurrtant!

TA Ugh, fiine. What ii2 iit?

AC :33 Ummm..

TA II'm leaviing.

AC :33 Sollux wait!

Twina has signed off.

"Aw." You say to yourself as you close your husktop.

"I wonder what could be wrong with him? He is normal ok with talking. Nevfurr really role play but he has always been fun to talk to.." You think to yourself.

== Be Sollux

You sit in your desk chair and look at your husktop screen.

AC :33 "HelloPawllux!" AC says as she gives him a tackle pounce greeting.

What could she need to say? You were in no mood to talk with anyone, non the less this annoying roleplayer.

TA What do you want Nepeta? And Ii am not role playiing wiith you.

AC :33 Aw! Fine. Your no fun! Anyway, I just wanted a chat, I'm board.

TA Well deal wiith iit your2elf, Ii don't have time to talk.

AC :33 You say that but if you don't have time then why are you online?

Why were you online. You don't know but you had better make up an excuse.

TA Because Ii need to be 2iigned iin iif 2omethiing actually iimportant happen2.

AC :33 But this iiiss impurrtant!

TA Ugh, fiine. What ii2 iit?

AC :33 Ummm..

TA Ii'm leaviing.

AC :33 Sollux wait!

Nope. Your done with her.

You start getting trolled by your best friend, Karkat.

CG HEY

TA 2up Kk?

CG I NEED TO TALK TO YOU. CAN YOU COME OVER?

TA Why?

CGBECAUSE, I JUST HEARD SOMETHING KINDA.. DESTURBING AND DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT ONLINE.

TA II don't know Kk. II'm not really up for goiing anywhere today.

CGWHY THE FUCK NOT?

TA Well. The voiice2 are pretty bad today, II don't want to rii2k makiing iit wor2e by goiing anywhere.

CGSUCK IT UP SOLLUX. IT IS JUST A BUNCH OF WHISPERING CONVORSATIONS.

NOW GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!

TA No way.

CGWOW, NOT EVEN A COMEBACK. I KNOW YOUR JUST BEING LAZY AND TRYING TO TRICK ME. NOW GET OVER HERE!

TA UGH! Fiine! IIf iit wiill get you to 2hut up II'll come over. For fuck'2 2ake.

CG GOOD. I'LL SEE YOU SOON.

Gog! Stupid Karkat, he doesn't know when to quit.

You grab a jacket and head over to his hive.

You arive back at your hive and head straight back to your room.

"thtupiid Kk! I knew I shouldn't have gone over there!" You think to yourself. Not that you can hear it very well. The voices got worth as you thought they would.

They turned from mumbles into yells. You sit in your chair and decide to stop listening to them by writing some codes. You hear a bing sound. That's right, you set it up so when you turned on the husktop your trollian account would turn on as well. You open the code creation program and start trying to type. *Bing!* Nepeta has messaged you again.

TA What the fuck do you want now?

AC :33 Are you ok Pawlux?

TA Ju2t peachy. Now get to the poiint.

AC :]] Well I was going to ask you to roleplay with me tonight but I think I should make sure your ok now.

TA II don't want to fuckiing roleplay. Have II ever?

AC :/ Well no but..

TA Exactly. And II don't need you to check up on me. II'm just iin a bad mood thank2 to Kk.

II need to work on my code2 now 2o go away.

AC :/ U'm ok. But are sure evfurrything is ok? I have seen you in a bad mood befurr but it wasn't this rude.

TA Can II go now? Or 2hould II 2ay, TA would liike AA to fuck off 2o he get'2 offline.

TA Would that fucking make you happy?

AC P-Pawlux?

Twina was ceased trolling with AC

You decide to go the bed, hopefully the soper slimb will cure the voices.

"Help me! Gog help! What's going on?! Someone! Anyone! HELP!"

"I open my eyes, I know I'm in a dream. I see something weird happening, like always.

And like always I tell my self to get up before things get bad... Wake up.. Wake up please! Hurry! Open your eyes!... But like always... It doesn't work." You a hear singal voice say.

What is it about these meaningless words that bother you so much? Do you feel the same?

Of coarse you do. What else could it be? You squirm in the slime. The voices control your dreams.

Running around, getting completely lost. The voices chase you. Never getting any fainter.

You look back as you run to see what is behind you. Nothing. Then you turn your head back forward and fall in a lake. It is filled with mind honey. Some get's in your mouth. "No.. No..NO! Not agaiin! Thii2 can't be happeniing!" He shout. No one can hear you. A water curent pulls you down a river. You reach a water fall. As you fall with the honey, it becomes wetter. You land safely in a ocean.

"What is this?" You ask yourself. The honey seems to have melted.

No.. It is your blood...

==Be Nepeta a few hours ago but not many.

You wonder why Pawlux was so cranky. He is normally much nicer.

"I hope he is ok.." You think to yourself. You suddenly hatch a plan!

AC began trolling

CGWHAT IS IT NEPETA?

AC I need your help Karkitty!

CGWAIT, NO ROLE PLAYING? THIS MUST BE A BIG DEAL HUH? FINE WHAT IS IT?

AC I think Pawlux is upset about something. I can't let my furriends be upset! You have to do something!

CGWHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOST TO DO? HE COULD JUST BE IN A BAD MOOD YOU KNOW.

AC I know. But it isn't like him to be this rude to me. Invite him over to get his mind off of the upsetting thing! Do anything! He wont talk to me but you could help him!

CG... IF IT IS REALLY THIS BIG OF A DEAL FINE. I'LL GET HIM OUT OF THE HIVE.

AC Oh thank you Karkitty!

CGWHATEVER.

AC ceased trolling

"Vicroy!" You say and jump in the air. You have helped yet another friend.

You decide to have a celebration tea party.

== A hour or two later.

Pawlux should be home by now. Try trolling him.

TA What the fuck do you want now?

AC :33 Are you ok Pawlux?

TA Ju2t peachy. Now get to the poiint.

AC :]] Well I was going to ask you to roleplay with me tonight but I think I should make sure your ok now.

TA II don't want to fuckiing roleplay. Have II ever?

AC :/ Well no but..

TA Exactly. And II don't need you to check up on me. II'm just iin a bad mood thank2 to Kk.

II need to work on my code2 now 2o go away.

AC :/ U'm ok. But are sure evfurrything is ok? I have seen you in a bad mood befurr but it wasn't this rude.

TA Can II go now? Or 2hould II say, TA would liike AC to fuck off 2o he get's offliine.

TA Would that fucking make you happy?

AC :{{ P-Pawlux?

This was very strange. How could he be even worse now then he was befurr?

You hope it wasn't your fault. You decide to sleep it off and hope he is better tomorrow.

==Be Sollux the next day.

You sit in the chair. You aren't touching your keyboard. The husktop is just sitting their, you stare at the homepage for no reason. A completely blank look on your face.

Your hands on the arm rests instead of on the desk like you normally would have them.

Your eyes widen, when you hear the bing of trollian.

It is Nepeta. You think it is nice that she cares enough to keep checking on you.

But now is not the time. The bing still echos through your head. Everything has echoed today.

The voices haven't gotten any better. If anything they have gotten worse. From yells to screams.

You don't think they could be any worse.

You hear another echoing bing, this time it is Karkat. And soon after him Aradia.

You don't bother with any of them. You have nothing to say. They can't help you anyway.

You stand up and walk over to your stack of CDs, maybe you can drown out the voices.

You pick out one and start to play it. Not even a minute passes before it drives you insane.

You grab another, and another, and more still. Nothing is working. When you grab a new Cd you just throw the other one on the floor along with their cases. What else are you suppost to do?

You start breaking them when you pick them up. Broken pieces of plastic are scattered all across the floor by the time you run out. You yell at the top of your lungs in frustration.

"Why won't you all just leave me alone!? Just fucking leave me alone!.. Alone.." By the time you reach the last "Alone" you are sobbing. You sit on the ground and hug your knees.

"Make it thtop.. thomebody make it thtop.."

== Be Nepeta a while ago, but not to long ago.

You send message to Pawllux to see if he is ok. No respond. You start messaging Karkitty for help.

AC began trolling

AC 33: Karkitty he wont answer me! He is always up by now isn't he?

AC 33: And when he got back to his hive yesterday he was even madder!

AC 33: Did something bad happen?

AC 33: What do we do?!

CGWOAH NEP! CALM DOWN OK?

CGWHAT DID HE SAY LAST NIGHT? NOTHING HAPPENED TO MY KNOLEDGE. I JUST MADE UP SOME STORY ABOUT QUADRANTS BE HE TOTALLY BAUGHT IT.

CGWHAT COULD GO WRONG THERE?

AC 33: He started yelling and cursing at me a whole lot more then he evfur has!

AC 33: I'm glad nothing happened with you two though. But what could have gotten him to upset then?

AC 33: Could it be the voices?

CG I DON'T THINK SO. THEY HAVE NEVER BEEN VERY BAD BEFORE. THEY REALLY ARE JUST A BUNCH OF MUMBLES. I MEAN IT IS POSSIBLE FOR THEN TO GET WORSE, THEY HAVE BEFORE. BUT NEVER BY VERY MUCH.

AND THEY HAVE ALWAYS GONE BACK TO NORMAL AFTER HE SLEEPS...

CGI'M GOING TO SEE IF ARADIA CAN TALK TO HIM.

AC 33: Ok.

== Be Karkat

Began trolling

CG HEY ARADIA

AA Hell0

CG SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH SOLLUX, AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT NEPETA IS SAYING.

CG HE WONT ANSWER EATHER OF US SO CAN YOU TRY TO TALK HIM?

AA 0h really? That is unlike him. Sure, I'll give it a try.

Ceased trolling

== Be Nepeta

You wonder what could possibly be wrong with your good furriend.

Maybe you should go over and check on him.

No, that wouldn't be a good idea. He is probably fine... Right?...

== Be Sollux

Wait. Where are you?

Oh I see, your under your desk. Why are you hiding? What could yo be hiding from?

Get out from under there! You crawl out from under the desk.

You flinch as is startled by something. But everything is scilent.

== Be Nepeta again

You decide you should try and get some sleep. You wouldn't want to assume something is wrong, he could just be busy.

Yes yes, that has to be it.

You climb into your pod of soper slime.

Time passes, you can't get to sleep knowing he could be in trouble. He is your furriend!

But.. Other friends have been in the dumps before, why weren't you this worried with any of them?

Could it be? No, stop thinking this nonsense. You must go check on him at once!

You change out of your slimy clothe and race over to his hive.

Once you arive you knock on the door. It seems to be unlocked. This isn't good at all.

== Nepeta, enter hive.

You walk in and realize all of the lights are off. Why would that be? You have nefurr been in his house, so you are forced to guess that his room is upstairs. You are correct. You run up to the first door you see, you try another door. It is his room. "Hello?" You ask.

His computer is on. The glowing screen is the only light in the entire house.

"Pawlux? Are you in here?" You ask again. Your heart starts beating fast as if you need to be afraid of something. Are scared or nervouse? The diference is larger then you thought.

Nothing to be afriad of.. You walk in the dark room, you see his horns poking over the back of the chair. "P-Pawlux?" You ask. He flinches. You turn the chair around to see if he is ok.

His head is tilted downward, his eyes as far open as they could be. You hear him mumbling.

"Pawlux? What are you saying?" You ask him. "Make it thtop.. They want my help but I can't help them. Why wont they go away? They wont go away." He says incredibly fast.

"What?" You ask and step back. "LEAVE ME ALONE! All of you SHUT UP!" He yells and puts his hands on the sides of his head, you jump when he yells like that. "P-p-paw-" You stutter.

His head jerks up and he stares at you. "Make them thtop! Please make them thtop! They need help! B-but I can't help them.." He says. Tears are running down his face. He tries to stand up but falls to the ground. He is now on his hands and knees. He curls up in a ball, mumbling quickly.

Your eyes begin to water and you put your hands over your mouth.

"Oh my gog. I'm so sorry! I should have come sooner." you say and begin to cry softly.

"No.. Go away! Leave me the fuck alone! Why wont you leave me alone!? SHUT UP!..."

He is in such a panic. So are you really, but as he lies on the floor you see flashes of red and blue lightcoming out of his eyes. Oh gog what do you do?

You get down on your knees and put you hand on his shoulder. "Please." You say softly.

You feel him shaking. He jerks away from your hand and starts to crawl over to some of the broken things. What did he do in here? You ask yourself so many questions. He grabs half of a CD and holds it in his fist. "Leave me alone!" He shouts and uses the sharp thing to stab his own stomich.

Oh my gog oh my gog oh my gog!

"P-P..." You stutter some more. He pulls the bloody piece of plaster out of his get and gets ready to do it again. "SOLLUX NO!" You shout and leap over, grabbing his arm and holding it back.

"Stop it.. Don't hurt yourself!" You yell. "They need to go away.. I need to make them go away.

They don't like it when I hurt. When I hurt they hurt tho I need to hurt." He says loud enough for you to here but he says it so quickly you could barley understand.

He has a death grip on the CD, it's rough edge starts to cut his hand. You hear a bing sound from his husktop. Karkat has been trying to talk to him.

TA Karkat! It's Nepeta! Bring help to Solluxes hive right away! He is hurt!

CG WAIT WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?!

TA Oh my gog.. I have to go! HURRY!

You end the short conversation and race back to your friends side. His hand is bleeding a lot.

"Sollux please..." You say quietly. You take the CD from him and set it aside.

"They can't hurt you.. Only you can hurt yourself. Please don't hurt yourself." You say.

He stops shaking when you talk. But he soon begins again. "I need to go wait for Karkat, we will help you Sollux." You say and stand up. He grabs your jacket. "D-Don't go." He says.

"I-I can't hear them when you talk. Please don't g-GRAH!" He says and doubles over in pain.

"Oh Sollux! Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere.. I wont leave you. Ok?"

You ask. He stops shivering like before. You hug him tight. You start to sing "You are never all alone"

"Storms will race in.. But you will be safe. In my arms. Rain will pour down. Waves will crash around. But you will be safe in my arms." You sing to him, it may not be the most flushed style of song. But it feels right since you are hugging him. "Castles they might crumble.. Dreams may not come true. But you are never all alone. I will always..." You pause for a second when you realize the next line. "Always love you.." You smile as you sing it. He looks at you. N-Nep..?" He mumbles.

"It's ok. They can't hurt you. No one can hurt you." You say. "Nepeta.. " He says.

You look into his teary eyes. He leans up from where he was laying in your lap.

He kisses you. You can taste blood in his mouth. But you just close your eyes and kiss him back.

Tears streaming down both of your faces.

You hear footsteps. Your eyes open and you pull back. "Sollux! Nepeta!" You hear Karkat shouting.

"It's ok now Sollux, help is here." You tell him. He tries to grin.

His eyes close again and his body goes limp. "Solux? Oh my gog. SOLLUX!" You yell.

Karkat bursts in the room. "Sollux!" He says and drops onto his knees next to you and looks at his friend bloody body.

"What the fuck happened to him?!" He asks you. "The voices, he said they need help.." You explain.

"He kept hurting himself.. I couldn't save him.. Oh my gog I couldn't save him.." you say as you begin to sob. "Sollux wake up! C'mon Sollux. Remember the song?!" You yell and hug him even tighter. "You'll be safe in my arms." You try to sing as you weep harder. "Sol, c'mon buddie! You have to be ok!" Karkat says. "Sollux you have to be ok. You have to. What am I gonna do without you!? And we just.. You can leave me now of all times!" You yell.

== In the future, but not to far.

You walk up to your matesprit's hive and enter. "Hello!" You say cheerfully as you walk into the living room. "Hey Nep." He says, sitting on the couch. "Time for your medicine!" You say and sit down next to him. "No way. I am not taking anymore of that shity thtuff." He replies. "Oh yes you are!

I refuse to let you skip it! You need to heal faster!" you say and he rolls his eyes.

"Stabing your self. How could you think that would help? Now you must suffer for your stupidity!" You say. "Are you gonna throw that in my face every time?" He asks. "No. I wont throw it at you if you stop refusing." You reply with a big kitty cat smile. "Fine. But I better at leatht get a cuddle for thith." He says and takes the tiny cup of medicine from you. "Of coarse!" You reply.

He takes his fowl flavored medicine and the two of you begin to cuddle on the couch and watch TV.

Not even Karkitty made you this happy. Now you see why..


End file.
